ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
T.G.I.T.
T.G.I.T. is tenth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Episode starts with Carl walking on the streets, already shifted to TTG style. "Where are we? Seriously." "I don't know. And i hope we get out soon." Clover says while looking at herself. Robbery alarm for the bank rings and Jinx breaks out of it. "Who are you?" Carl looks at Jinx. Jinx confuses and runs away. "Come back here!" Carl transforms into Stinkfly and shoots goo at Jinx, trapping her half in goo. "Who is that Titan? Beast Boy?" Jinx confuses while Stinkfly flies to her. "Titan? I'm no titan. I'm Carl Shennyson. By Titans, is there any chance you mean Teen Titans?" Stinkfly scratches his head. "What do you care?" Jinx shoots the goo with her bad luck and she frees, and keeps running away. "Dag-nabbit!" Stinkfly starts flying again. Jinx enters a supermarket. "Oh no you don't!" Stinkfly turns to Stitchbolt, shocks the whole supermarket and it collapses. "Good thing it was closed." Stitchbolt reverts back to Carl. Raven is also seen floating through the streets, and notices Carl standing in front of the collapsed supermarket, thinking he demolished it on villain purpose. "Hey, you punks!" "Raven?" Carl says and Raven traps him into a magic cage. "Hey, i didn't demolish it on purpose!" "Shut up, villain! I know what you were planning!" Raven says and a hand appears besides Clover, and it grabs her. "We're not villains! We tried to caught one with pink hair...and a spider...bat...whatever." Carl tries to explain. "Jinx?" Raven says and releases Carl and Clover, while GCB walks in the background. "Hi guys." GCB says while drinking a can of Pepsi. "What's wrong with you girl?! That's not even how WE greet villains!" Clover tells Raven, eye-to-eye. "Sorry?" Raven smiles nervously. "Oh my God! I can't wait to greet the other Titans!" Carl says excitedly. "Whatever. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven says and they all teleport to the Titans Tower. "Who're your friends, Rae?" Beast Boy asks, while being cheered by tofu. "Hey, is that the special edition tofu Z?" Carl asks excitedly. "Yeap! How did you know?" Beast Boy asks. "I love the tofu Z! Tell, do you have any video games here?" Carl smiles. "Sure bro, sure bro!" Beast Boy and Carl jump on the couch, and start playing a video game. Starfire and Cyborg join the room. "Who'd you bring, Rave?" Cyborg asks and greets GCB and Clover. "Three "super-heroes" that failed in stopping Jinx from robbing a bank." Raven says and takes one of her books. "Nice. Hey guys, is there place for one more player?" Cyborg asks excitedly. "Sure thing!" Beast Boy hands a controller to Cyborg and they all three play. "Greetings, guests!" Starfire smiles. "Hey. Got anything to eat here? I'm starving." GCB says. Clover punches GCB. "Seriously? We came in someone's residence, and all you do is ask for food?" Clover blushes. "I can't help it, lol." GCB answers. Robin enters the room. "Welcome to our Tower, guests!" Robin repedeatly looks at Beast Boy, Carl and Cyborg. "Ahem." Robin clears throat. "Nevermind them. You can stay here for now, also, you can help us beat enemies." "Got it." Carl shows a thumbs up. "No problemo." Clover says. "As long as you have something to eat." GCB says and Clover slaps him again. "Stop that!" Robin facepalms. In the middle of the video game, a Titans Alert message appears. "Titans Alert! H.I.V.E. Five is attacking a...museum? Anyway, TITANS...and others, GO!" Later, Sunshine Street, 1:30 PM H.I.V.E. Five is seen fighting with the Titans and Carl's gang. Carl tries to kick Gizmo, but instead Gizmo flies and electrocutes Carl. "Ow, that stings!" Carl says and turns into Stinkfly. "But nothing stings more than STINGfly! No pun intended." Stinkfly vomits goo on Gizmo and then stings his jetpack, making him fall on the ground. "Hey, no fair, Goofly!" Gizmo says. "It's Stinkfly, you moron!" Stinkfly reverts and Gizmo shoots him with a laser gun. "How about some Stitchbolt!" Carl transforms, but unluckily, into Terrospider. "Or Terrospider. Terrospider is good." Gizmo laughs at Terrospider. "Ha-ha! He's got a hairy butt! He's got a hairy butt! He's got a hairy buuuuuuutt!" Terrospider spits laser web at Gizmo, trapping him and electrocuting him in it. "Who laughs last, laughs better." GCB turns into Copycat and knocks out See-More. Titans tie H.I.V.E. Five together and look at them. "Peh. Good job, Titans! Good job, GCB! Good job, cousin!" Terrospider and Clover high five. "COUSIN?!" Copycat jawdrops. "Yep! I'm one of the Shennyson's." Clover and Terrospider brofist. Terrospider reverts, and so does Copycat. "Wait, but that means...You're related to Carl, his dad, mom, uncle, other uncle, other other uncle, aunt, other aunt, cousin, other cousin, other other cousin and etc.?!" GCB confuses. "That's right, Gee-cee-bee-yo." Carl smiles and GCB pisses out. "Now, shall we go get some Pepsi?" Carl says. "What's...Pepsi?" Beast Boy confuses and everybody looks at him. "I was just...joking?" "Pepsi, is like the awesomest drink in the whole world! You should try it." Carl says. "Whatevs." Beast Boy shrugs. Gizmo takes a remote, clicks it and the H.I.V.E. Five teleports. "Dag-nabbit." Carl says. "Oh whatever, i'm starving! You guys want pizza?" "Nah." GCB says. "I'm fine." Robin says. "I am not hungry right now." Starfire says. "Meh, i'm okay." Cyborg says. "Nope, i'm vegetarian." Beast Boy says. "I don't feel like pizza right now." Raven says. "I think i'll go, i wan't to spend some quality time with my cousin." Clover says and smiles. "Ok, pizza's on me!" Carl says and he and Clover walk away, to a Pizza Hut, while Teen Titans and GCB walk to the Tower. Later, we see Carl and Clover sitting outside a Zippy's Pizza store, eating pizza. "This dimension is kinda lame...they should've added Pizza Hut." Carl says and yawns. "Woah, chill, pizza-judger." Clover says. "It's weird, we knew all the time we we're cousins, but we never spent quality time together." Carl says and chews pizza. "I agree." Clover says and thinks a little. Later, abandoned sawmill, 1:55 PM "Nice going guys. We failed to rob a museum." Jinx says as she looks at other H.I.V.E. Fiver's. "Not everyone!" Billy Numerous shows Jinx and others a dark lantern he stole. "From what century is that...?" See-More nags at Billy Numerous. Billy Numerous shrugs. "This lantern is kinda dusty." Billy Numerous rubs it to clean it and it lights up. Purple cloud emerges from the lantern. "Alive and free! Free to get revenge to one who locked me in the damn thing!" Zs'Skayr grows big. Mamooth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous and See-More hide behind Jinx. "Who are you." Jinx crosses her arms. "I, am Zs'Skayr, the High Ecto Lord of Anur Phaetos!" Zs'Skayr flies in the air. "Never heard." Jinx says. "Well, i heard you've been talking about some...Teen, Titans?" Zs'Skayr asks the H.I.V.E. Five. "Yeah, so?" Jinx yawns. Zs'Skayr flies around Jinx. "I have got a proposition for you." Jinx and other H.I.V.E. Fiver's look at each other. "We're listening?" "If you help me destroy Carl Shennyson and get the Xtratrix, i'll make sure you never hear of those "Teen Titans" again!" Zs'Skayr says. "Deal, frea-" Jinx tries to say but Zs'Skayr cuts in. "But...If you betray me...I will be forced to ELIMINATE ANY OF YOU!" Zs'Skayr says. "Why do you get to be the ruler, rotten-teeth?!" Gizmo says, madly. "Because..." Zs'Skayr possesess Gizmo and levitates with his body in the air. "Hey! L-let me down!" Gizmo freaks out. "Because i can kill any of you with my claws tied behind my back!" Zs'Skayr phases out of Gizmo and looks at the H.I.V.E. Five. "Anymore complaints? No?" "You got yourself a deal, freak." Jinx and Zs'Skayr shake hands. Zs'Skayr smiles, creepily and laughs evily. Scene goes back to Carl and Clover. "I've gotta use the bathrom." Clover says and enters Zippy's Pizza. "Kay." Carl says and suddenly sees a eye on his cup with coke. "What the fudge..." The eye dissappears and Zs'Skayr emerges in front of Carl. "Shennyson." "Ghostfreak?!" Carl freaks out and falls on the ground. "Ah, the night. Perfect timing." Zs'Skayr emerges tentacles from his chest, while Carl prepares to slap the Xtratrix. "What's the rush? Such a urge to fight me?" "What? I never want to fight you, you just come like that and scare the crap out of me!" Carl says and Zs'Skayr laughs. "Such memories, boy. Now, handle me over the Xtratrix, and i won't hurt you. Right away, though." Zs'Skayr says. "Fudge off! I am trying to spend some quality time with my cousin!" Carl says and stands up. "Wait...the red girl...Chloe, is it? She's your cousin?" Zs'Skayr confuses. "Clover. Why are you here anyway?" Carl asks. "Well, i planned to kidnap, murder, torture, possess, turn into an Ectonurite....but i just decided to get revenge." Zs'Skayr and one of his tentacles grab the Xtratrix. "Hey, if you're gonna revenge, i need to fight too!" Carl says. Zs'Skayr makes a pointless expression. "Yeah, i just decided to torture you and get revenge on you." "I sometimes really don't understand you." Carl says. Zs'Skayr grabs Carl's second wrist. Zs'Skayr suddenly gets blasted by a light gun and dissappears in thin air. "LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!" Clover says as she projected light from her Compowder. "Thanks, i got freaked out." Carl says. "I can't say how he freaked me out this time." Later, Titans Tower, 6:10 PM Carl and Clover rampage through the Tower's elevator. "Ghostfreak is back!" "WHAT." GCB freaks out. "He came for me few moments ago, he said he's gonna get a revenge!" Carl says and freaks out. The Titans' TV explodes along with the wall, and H.I.V.E. Five jumps out. "H.I.V.E. Five!" Titans freak out. Zs'Skayr appears behind the H.I.V.E. Five. "Greetings, humans." Carl freaks out and screams. "GHOSTFREAK!!!" Carl hides behind the sofa. Zs'Skayr's head appears phasing through the sofa, looking at Carl. "You can run, but you can't hide!" "Leave us alone!" Carl says and hides behind Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, yeah! Take Beast Boy!" "I DON'T WANT BEAST BOY!" Zs'Skayr grabs Beast Boy and throws him on the floor. "I want you!" Carl gulps. "Get...Out of...MY LIFE!" Carl turns into Cannonbolt and dashes into Zs'Skayr, both breaking the glass and falling on the ground, out of the Tower. "Here, in absolute darkness, i am at my FULL POTENTIAL!" Zs'Skayr says and his squid mark emerges into tentacles, teeth grow into a vampire set ones, bone shards grow through his shoulders and his eye grows, along with an iris emerging. Cannonbolt reverts. "What the buck..." Carl freaks out entirely. "Scared?" Zs'Skayr gets closer to Carl. "Will you be satisfied with...VERY!" Carl says and freaks out. "Acctually i would." Zs'Skayr says. Carl dials the Xtratrix. "Here we go Stitchbolt, here we...GO!" Carl slaps the Xtratrix and the transformation starts, in which Carl gets all wrapped in paper, morph to Snare-Oh and dances a short egyptian dance. "What!" "That was poor, Shennyson. Even for you." Zs'Skayr points at Carl. Meanwhile, the H.I.V.E. Five falls to the ground from the Titans Tower, and so do Titans, GCB and Clover. Snare-Oh catches some of Zs'Skayr's tentacles, but his two eyes from the chest blast Snare-Oh. "Mother of Celestia..." Zs'Skayr's eye from the chest develops a energy orb and his tentacles orbit it. "No..." Snare-Oh reverts and freaks out. Some of the "Ready to Die" song's tunes play in the background. "Ready to die?" Zs'Skayr laughs creepily. Zs'Skayr fires the beam at Carl. "Yes!" Zs'Skayr smiles. "NO!" Titans, GCB, Clover and Jinx freak out. Titans, GCB and Clover look at Jinx, and so does Zs'Skayr. Suddenly, blue electricity emerges from the smoke and a Lepidopterran launches in the air from it. GCB and Clover smile in hope. The Lepidopterran grows an blue trix on his chest, revealing Carl is alive. Zs'Skayr jawdrops. "Stinkfly?" Stinkfly looks at himself. "I hate this." Zs'Skayr fires beams from his hand on Stinkfly. "Nevermind." Stinkfly slaps the Xtratrix and turns into Cindermusic. "CINDERMUSIC!" "Seriously." Zs'Skayr says. The Titans, GCB and Clover tie up H.I.V.E. Five. "Sonic Fist!" Cindermusic punches Zs'Skayr, which leaves an inaffective mark. "What? But...Cindermusic...Oh yeah." Zs'Skayr laughs. "You can't stop something you can't touch." "Not entirely. Cover your ears, everyone! This is gonna get messy." Cindermusic charges a blue orb. "Sonic...WINNER!" Cindermusic releases ultra strong sonic waves. Zs'Skayr, being half smoke, starts getting blown away. "Still nothing, boy!" "Then..." Cindermusic transforms into Frankenstrike. "A Transylian. Pathetic." Zs'Skayr yawns. Zs'Skayr prepares to launch a blast at Frankenstrike. Slowmotion starts and Jinx unties herself, jumps and pushes Frankenstrike aside, leading her to be blasted. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO." Zs'Skayr pisses off. Frankenstrike reverts and his face turns red. "Okay...tell me i'm crazy, but did just a villain save my butt from a blast?" Carl confuses. "Nope, you're not crazy." Clover jawdrops. Carl dials the Xtratrix and slaps it. "Crash? Break?" "Crash and Break? God help us." Clover faints. "What's with them so wrong?" GCB asks. "Crash and Break, the devil's twins!" Crash and Break high five. "You should've learned enough from that catchphrase." Clover says. Break whispers something in Crash's ear, and they agree. "Hey ghost!" Crash says and giggles. "Hey freak!" Break says and giggles too. Zs'Skayr confuses. Crash and Break get closer to Zs'Skayr and start dancing the can-can around him. Zs'Skayr spins as Crash and Break dance around him. Zs'Skayr fires a ray at Crash which splits him in two halves, but luckily, the two halves grow the other half, making two Crashes. "WHAT?" The three left ones dance around Zs'Skayr, yet again. "You are driving me insane, Shennyson!" Zs'Skayr nags. "Exactly our point, soulbrain!" Crash #2 says. Zs'Skayr rages and fires a blast at Crash #2, killing him. "Huh." Crash scratches his head in confusion. Crash and Break click orbs on their foreheads, powering them up in a style similair to Mario. "Wow. We're like Mario brothers." "Another lame ripoff." Clover sighs. Crash and Break fire rays from their orbs, leaving Zs'Skayr in electrocuting. "Fast, we don't have much time!" Crash says to Break and they both slap their Xtratrixes, they transform. "What...is...happening!" Zs'Skayr as he is being half paralyzed. "How about, Ectonurite to Ectonurite?" Ghostfreak says. "WHAT?!" Zs'Skayr jaw drops. Ghostfreak rips off his skin, revealing he still has Zs'Skayr's DNA sample. "More like, High Ectonurite Lord to High Ectonurite Lord!" "NO! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY TURN INTO ME AFTER I ESCAPED!" Zs'Skayr fires beams at Ghostfreak, but he turns transparent and dodges them. "No-no-no." Ghostfreak dials the Xtratrix into Scan Mode and it zaps Zs'Skayr. "NOOOOO! Not again in that little thiiiiing!" Zs'Skayr gets sucked into the Xtratrix and Ghostfreak reverts back. "Oh yeah!" Carl says and the Xtratrix shows up Ghostfreak's icon, which multiplies to Ghostfreak's and Zs'Skayr's. "Sweet! I can switch through nasty and somewhat normal Ghostfreak!" "Woo-hoo!" GCB, Titans and Clover cheer. "I guess we now need to go back to our dimension..." Carl looks at the Xtratrix and slaps it once again. "Alien X? Should do." "Bye, guys! I hope we meet again!" GCB shakes hands with Robin. "Wait a second, since Carl is Alien X, shouldn't he freeze or something?" Clover asks. "Not exactly, my Alien X has full control over his body." Alien X says. "Niiiice!" GCB says. GCB and Clover walk to Alien X. "Hope we meet again!" Alien X says and he teleports, along with GCB and Clover. Episode ends in Teen Titans dragging H.I.V.E. Five in prison. Characters *Carl *Clover *GCB *Teen Titans(first appearance) **Robin(first appearance) **Starfire(first appearance) **Raven(first appearance) **Cyborg(first appearance) **Beast Boy(first appearance) Villains *H.I.V.E. Five(first appearance) **See-More(first appearance) **Mamooth(first appearance) **Jinx(first appearance) **Gizmo(first appearance) **Billy Numerous(first appearance) *Zs'Skayr Aliens Used By Carl *Stinkfly(first reappearance, 3x) *Stitchbolt *Terrospider(first reappearance) *Cannonbolt(first reappearance) *Snare-Oh(accidental transformation) *Cindermusic *Frankenstrike *Crash and Break(first reappearance) *Ghostfreak(first reappearance) *Alien X(first reappearance) By GCB *Copycat(first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour to be in a different art style. *It's revealed that Clover is related to Carl. *It's revealed that Carl is scared of Zs'Skayr. Gallery TGITZskayrandJinx.PNG|Zs'Skayr making a deal with Jinx. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Specials